Shooting Angel
by khffbleach9
Summary: "Hey Geo. Did you know your my shooting star?" When it didn't look like he'd respond he held her tighter. "Did you know you are my angel?"
1. Chapter 1

hey it's khffbleach9.

I always liked Geo and Sonia as a pairing. They looked so adorable in the show and seemed even cuter in the games so I decided to make a fanfiction about them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman Star Force if I did the anime would have been as awesome as the game.

* * *

Prologue

Geo's POV

The day I met Omega-Xis changed my life. At the time I had no way of knowing if that was a good or bad thing. I had finally found someone that knows what happened to my dad but now I have what could most likely be an entire planet of EM Wave beings out to get me. We were able to defeat Taurus Fire easily. Cygnus Wing and CancerBubble were harder to defeat but not enough to drop my health to the red. It has not long after the whole AMAKEN incident had happened and some man named Cooper broke into my house saying there are Z waves here.

But as I got to Vista Point just now and hear that angelic voice and soon after saw the source I think it's heading starting in a unexpected direction.

"Did you need to use this space? I'll be done in a sec. Please wait."

Yeah my life must have been blessed if I just got the change to meet a real life angel.

* * *

So good,bad, misspelled?


	2. Chapter 2: The real chapter 1

Chapter 1: To AMAKEN or beyond

Geo's POV

"Uh,um… nice song."

Way to go man you can't even say a sentence without sounding stupid.

"You think so? That;s a relief. It's a new song I just made up, I wonder if my mama will be proud?"

She just made it up? If she hadn't said anything I would have thought it was a published.

Wait. "You were playing that song for your mom?" If you are why are you here instead of with her.

"Yeah I compose songs for my mama. My mama is always very happy whenever I play a new song of mine for her."

She then looked up to the sky with a far off look in her eyes, one that made me want to do anything I could to help her.

"Did you hear it, mama? I composed a great song…"

And now she sounds like she's holding back tears.

"Sorry to have made you wait. I'm going to get going now. Bye!"

She ran off before I could say anything and all I could do was just gaze at her retreating figure.

Time skip:

After the angel left Mega and I had to deal with Cooper and Mega ended up erasing all the data off his transfer. It didn't really help my mornings though because earlier today another man broke in my house, this one claiming to be Sonia Strumm's manager. I mean really what's up with old guys trying to break into people's houses. So to make sure I don't have to deal with anymore weird adults and also hoping I would run into the angel again I decided to leave the house. But as soon as I stepped out I heard the help signal and followed it to Vista Point where I once again saw her.

"Ah! It's you!"

She walks right up to me and grasps my hands within her own.

"Please hide me!"

"A-are you Sonia Strumm?" I ask flustered.

"Yeah"

"Some guy who says he's your manager is looking for you. Something about a concert and what to do."

At that she turned away, "He should just cancel it. He wants to hold it for his own selfish reasons."

Well the manager did seem sketchy. Breaking into people's houses, demanding you return their lost idol, as if she was his property, and the way she talks about him makes him seem like bad news.

She looks at me again with glistening eyes, "Please. I-I don't want to go back. Take me where no one will find me. Please."

Just as I was about to respond we hear the manager calling. "Sonia. Where are you?"

Her eyes go wide in fear. "Oh no! I can't let him find me!"

With that said she pulled to her hiding spot inside the train and we waited until we think the coast is clear. I go check just to be one hundred percent sure.

"Yeah. I think he's gone."

She comes out soon after her tears starting to escape, "Please… take me somewhere… anywhere."

More tears keep escaping .

" I … I don't want to sing…"

'Don't cry angel. Don't cry' When these words pop into my head I move my right arm to her cheek instinctively and use my thumb to wipe her tears.

"Don't worry. I think this guy I know Mr. Boreal, would let you hide out at his lab for a while. Come on let's get going."

"Yeah."


	3. Chapter 3: Chapter 2

Hey it's me. Khffbleach9 returns from being a poor college student. And I do mean poor, college is expensive.

But enough about my money problems. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: I hate the dark.

Geo's POV

We got to AMAKEN right away now I just have to pray that Mr. Boreal says yes.

"Um, is it ok for her to stay here for a bit?"

Please say yes.

"Well. This is a surprising request for you to make, Geo."

Well it's not like just anyone can meet an angel whenever they want.

He looks at Sonia, then me, and then her again before he asks, "Did something happen at home."

"Um. Something like that." She said trying not to meet his gaze. "So can I stay?"

Mr. Boreal gave her a thoughtful expression before continuing. "You look like you've got some troubles."

"Y-yes. I do."

"Ah, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. We all have something troubling us. There isn't a person alive who doesn't. When I was your age I had things happen in my family all the time. So it's ok for you to stay here today."

"Really?" Ah, she smiled. "Thank you very much!"

"But make sure you go home tomorrow. Deal?" He said trying to act strict but failing miserably. "Your parents are probably more worried about you than you think."

"Yes sir."

Mr. Boreal looked at me this time. "Well Geo, do you want to stay overnight too?"

Staying with the angel would be nice but. "That's ok. I've gotta go home."

"So your name is Geo." Ah she said my name. "You've helped me so much and I didn't even ask your name. I'm sorry and thanks. Thank you Geo."

"Y-you're welcome." To cute.

"Hey now here's an opportunity!"

What? Opportunity?

"Why don't you two form a BrotherBand!?"

B-BrotherBand? With the angel are you crazy!

"You know, Geo, your dad always said 'Anything you can't solve on your own can be overcome with the help of a friend.' Other people can make us stronger, and we can give other people strength too. If every person on this planet were connected by BrotherBands we'd all live in a wonderful world where we could support each other."

"But I … I can't. N-not this soon."

"Ha ha ha. Well give it some thought."

"O-ok. I-I'll think about it … a little."

"We'll be waiting!"

Misora's POV

"Why don't you two form a BrotherBand!?"

Even I was surprised when Mr. Boreal said that. I don't really know him. I mean we just meet yesterday and I just found out his name like two minutes ago.

"Anything you can't solve on your own can be overcome with the help of a friend."

Well that is true. There is no way I could have outrun my manager if Geo hadn't helped me.

"But I … I can't. N-not this soon."

"Ha ha ha. Well give it some thought."

"O-ok. I-I'll think about it … a little."

"We'll be waiting!"

Ah Geo's leaving.

"Don't take it the wrong way. That kid has his reasons for why he's not keen on getting close to other people."

That's understandable I've had bad experiences with others. The closest person I have to family right now is probably my manager and he doesn't care about me at all. All he cares about is the money I make for him.

*sound of a light switching off*

"What happened!? Where is the emergency backup power!?"

No. It's dark. Why?

Why isn't the back up power working!?

"Hey are you to ok?"

G-Geo. You're here. I'm… I'm

"I'm scared."

I barely see anything. Geo, save me.

*Tug*

"Don't worry. I'll get the power back on." He whispered into my ear while pulling me close.

It took a while to realize what he did. He just gave me a hug.

"Just wait here with Mr. Boreal where it's safe. I'll be back as soon as I get the lights on. OK?"

I don't want him to go. I want him to stay even though I know that this is selfish of me. Stay.

"I promise I'll be back as soon as possible. Trust me."

"Ok." I still wonder why I said it. "I'll wait for you Geo, as long as it takes."

* * *

So how was it? Good, bad, misspelled?

Also remember to comment, subscribe, share ideas, and I'll see you guys next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Chapter 3

Hey everyone it's khffbleach9. it's been a long time. Summer school made my summer non-existent and being in college meant i only had Veteran's day off, literally just that day. So that i'm done with school until January I'm back.

So anyways enjoy. Bon apetet.

* * *

Chapter 3: See you again

Geo's POV

I was able to take down most of the viruses that popped up and now I'm down to the last sphere. As soon as I get close to it I'm attacked by two ZapAce's, a Peekaboo, and a Wibbledee. I waited until at least two off the viruses were lines up and used the JetAttack1 battle card to take them out. It worked perfectly but just as I beat them I was hit with one of the ZapAce's electricity.

"Hang in the Geo our attack was able to take out three of them. We just have to take care of that last ZapAce. "

"I got it. Battle Card Predation, Gattling1."

The attack hit to ZapAce just when it was about to attack and froze.

"This is it Mega Buster."

The virus blew up and dropped 300 zennys.

"Those were the last of them kid."

"Alrigth Mega. Let's go see if and Sonia are ok."

"He, Worried about your girlfriend Geo."

Agh, Stupid Mega saying embarrassing stuff like that.

"W-we're not a couple. I just meet her!"

"Really then why are you all red."

"Yeah well why are you all blue? A-anyways come on. Let's Pulse Out."

"Whatever you say lover boy."

"S-shut it."

Timeskip:

"Mr. Boreal! Sonia! Are you two ok?"

Mr. Boreal and Sonia turn to greet at me and I think that I might seen something when I looked into Sonia's eyes but I'm not sure.

"Oh Geo your back. It seems like they fixed whatever was wrong."

"Looks like it Mr. Boreal."

I turn back to Sonia and find her staring at me. I think Mr. Boreal might have noticed since he excused himself saying he was going to do some work at his desk.

"H-hey." I say awkwardly.

"Hey. Y-you came back."

"Of course I did. I promised remember."

"Y-yeah you did. I-if it's OK with you, c-can I talk with you?"

"S-sure." Aren't we talking right now?

She glanced at Mr. Boreal and then back at me.

"Can you please wait for me on the roof"

Oh she meant alone. "Y-yeah, s-sure."

Timeskip:

Sonia's POV

Oh my god! I just asked him to meets me on the roof ALONE! I'm so nervous and my heart is beating so fast.

Mr. Boreal suddenly suddenly called my name. "Sonia."

"Yes Mr. Boreal."

"I hope you and Geo can become good friends."

"Y-yeah I do too."

He didn't say anything after that so I decided to go see Geo. When I walk to the roof Geo was looking at the cloud. He must have heard waling up because his gaze turned to me and as the sun gleamed on him I can say with absolute certainty that he looked handsome.

"I-I'm sorry for holding you up like this."

"Uh,um…"he stuttered adorably.

"The sky is gorgeous, isn't it?"

"… Yeah."

"I wonder if Heaven is beyond those clouds," I say suddenly and probably making Geo nervous.

"…"

"When I look up at the sky I feel like I can hear my mama's voice." I spoke softly but I just knew he could hear it too.

"…"

"I lived with my mama just the two of us. My mama's body was always weak, and she was sick in bed a lot." I want him to know more about me and I want to know more about him to.

"Nothing changed for a year I wanted to make her happy, so I thought of all these different things. That 's when I started singing whatever came to mind for her. I sang about the flowers in the spring, the sea in the summer, the leaves changing colors in the fall, and snow in the winter. I sang about whatever I saw outside my window. All the pretty things and the fun things I turned them all into songs for my mama to listen to and enjoy. And she really did enjoy them." I could just close my eyes and just picture her smiling at my while I sang for her.

"After a while we wrote songs and sang together. Music was the thread that held us together." I could feel the tears threatening to fall.

"…"

"Then one day there was an audition being held that was sponsored by a TV station. Mama said I had natural talent and that I should give it a try. So I went to that audition thinking that if I became a real singer mama would be happy. That's when mama bought this guitar for me." I said touching it gently, the tears spilling down.

"I practiced with all my heart, did the audition and got picked. Then I made my debut. Mama got a lot of flowers and was happy. I sang harder than before because I wanted to make my mama even happier. But now, I can't sing for my mama anymore."

"So then … your mom is?"

I slowly nod my head, desperate to stop the tears.

"Three months ago she went to Heaven. I continued to sing for my mama's sake because I wanted to make her happy. But now … since mama is already…" Stop crying already or he will hate you.

"My manager says to sing for my fans. But it's all really for him to get rich. I … don't want to sing anymore." Stop talking already he probably doesn't care. Why should he?

He came closer and gently grasped my hand. "Um, I don't know how to put this, but saying you don't want to sing is probably making your mom sad up there. Um, never mind. Forget I said anything."

W-was he trying to cheer me up? My heart is beating so fast right now. What is this feeling? I need to know.

"G-geo-"

"Hey! Wait a sec! You can't go out there!"

We suddenly heard Mr. Boreal call out.

"H-hey! Wait!"

Oh no! Why him! Why now!

"Sonia! You've caused me quite a lot of trouble missy! I had to cancel the concert because of you! Do you know how much demage you've caused!? Come on we're leaving!"

Leave Geo to go with this man."NO! I don't want to cheapen me and my mama's songs!"

My managers face flooded with rage and when it looked like he would drag me away Geo stepped in between us.

"…"

My manager redirected his glare to Geo.

"You were the one hiding Sonia!? Get out of my face boy!"

"N-no!"

"Geo." He's defending me.

"I told you to get!"

My manager then punched Geo out of the way. Why would he do that to him? Geo didn't do anything wrong he was just protecting me.

"Are you OK Geo!? What were you thinking!? He's just a kid! He wasn't a threat to you!"

"Shut up! It's because of that punk hiding Sonia that I'm in this giant mess to begin with! Can you pay back the millions of zennys I lost!?" I knew it it's about the money. It's always about the money.

"I didn't think so! So just mind your own business pal! Sonia we're going!"

I don't want to. I really don't want to but I don't want him to hurt Geo again.

"I'm sorry Geo… and thanks." I say before I follow that man. I hope I'll see you again one day Geo.

* * *

So how was it? Good, Bad ,Misspelled?

Remember to comment, subscribe, share ideas(if you want), and I'll see you next time?


	5. Chapter 5: Chapter 4

Hello. It's me khffbleach9, flooding with desire to play my Megaman game so here I am.

Shooting Angel TAKING OFF!

* * *

Chapter 4: Lyra!

Geo's POV

Sonia just left me. That man took her away from me … because I couldn't protect her.

"I'm sorry I failed you Geo."

"No it's ok I didn't do a good job either." If I did she would still be here, right by my side.

"Well I'd better go."

I didn't say a thing to her in the end. If we had been Brothers would I have been able to protect her? No! I can't! I can't do it. I can't be another person's strength, no matter how much I want to be hers. When she was telling me about her mother I understood what she was talking about because all the things she was saying were things that I could say about my own life. What I felt and probably still feel now that dad is gone. But I couldn't tell her she was saying things I couldn't say myself because I'm so … so … weak. I'm sorry Sonia. I wish I could see you again.

I decide to sulk by going to BIGWAVE and exchanging some battle cards. It was getting late so I headed home.

"Wait! Please!" I turn around and see that it was Bud and Zack..

"Geo, you were at Vista Point this morning weren't you?"

Yeah I meet her there. "…"

"Who was that person with you?"

An angel, a beautiful angel. "…"

"Weren't you with Sonia Strumm!? You have something to do with her concert getting cancelled don't you?" I helped her get away from that jerk. She didn't even want to sing to you people. She just wants to be left alone. We both do. Why don't you people get that? Why can't we just be left alone!?

"Hey say something! What happened!? This is a disaster you know!?"

"I-I don't know anything." I lied nervously.

"…"

"…"

"Hmm, well it's not like you know Sonia so of course you wouldn't know." I do know her your jerks.

"Yeah, that's true. Besides the real Sonia wouldn't hang out here. Man, when it rains, it pours. They cancelled the concert and we're so going to get punished by the Prez for ditching yesterday." Go ahead and suffer Bud.

"Hmm… But that girl really looked a lot like Sonia. I hope I didn't make any trouble when I told Sonia's manager that I saw her get on a bus."

So that was your fault. "…" You're the reason why my angel is gone.

"I wonder why she disappeared so suddenly?" It was the stupid manager.

"She's a big star! Maybe she thought Echo Ridge was too small for a supr-star like her?"

That got me mad, "You're wrong! You don't know anything so stop talking like you do!" No one insults my angel.

"Oh? And what do you know about her!? You hadn't even heard of her until yesterday!"

"Well, I …" I know way more about her than you.

"I guess there are fans like you. People who think they know all and pretend they do." I bet you haven't even met her four-eyes. "Well we're fans too. We believe in Sonia and we think some special circumstance caused the concert to be cancelled. You've become a fan of hers right? Then don't be shy about it and say it!"

"I'm … not a fan." I don't know what I'm feeling.

"Then don't go around saying stuff about her!"

Speak for yourselves. "…"

Sonia's POV(around the same time)

"Sonia! You've really done it now! You're going to pay back all these damages with your singing! Do you understand!?"

Why is he always like this? "N-no! I don't want to sing! I don't want to sing for money! My songs are only for making mama happy!" I keep telling him this but her never listens! Why doesn't he listen!?

"How long are you going to say that gibberish? Your song is a product! I raised you so I could get cash for your singing and if you don't sing I can't eat! Sing! Sing! SING!"

"Nooooooooo!" I don't want to sing anymore. I don't want to be near you anymore! I don't want to be an idol anymore. I need to get out of here.

I burst out of the car and run as fast as I can trying to get away to go somewhere where I'll be safe but I just wind up near a wooden bench.

"*huff,huff*(I would make it ha but what do I know about sound affects)

No… Help me … mama.." Geo. "I don't … want to … sing anymore."I just wan to be left alone. I just want to grieve mama's death.

" ** _Hee hee hee. Making you sing so he can get money. What a terrible adult isn't he?_** "

What! Where did that voice come from!? "Who's there!?"

" ** _Hee heee hee. Over here._** "

I follower to voice and I see a weird harp-like creature floating in the air above me.

" ** _I'm Lyra and I am a lover of music. You are a chosen one Sonia._** "

Chosen one?

" ** _You have the ability to turn music into your strength. Your music is your own. If you were able to dispose of those who want to use your song or make money off of it then your music would be yours. Then you can keep your memory of your mama and your pristine. You must protect your son with your own hands._** "

" _I must protect my song." If I get rid of everyone who wants my song it will be mines again. "But how can I do that?_ "

" ** _Please let me in you. Once you do I will lend you my powers. Powers to protect your music._** "

" _..._ " _The power to protect my music._

"Sonia!"

 _Manager?_

"You won't get away from me again. Now you are in some serious debt."

" _…_ " _Again!_

" ** _Hee hee hee. Take me inside you and get your revenge through the power, the power of music._** " _Revenge?_

"Sonia! Let's go! You need to prepare for your next concert!"

" _No._ " _Not another one._

"How dare you!? You'll sing when I tell you to! You got that!? So sing!"

" _No!_ " I won't obey you ever again. I will protect my song. I will get revenge. I'll eliminate you!

"Wh-What is going on!?"

" ** _Thank you for listening to me Sonia. I'm very happy. Now let's show this foolish man the power of music!_** "

"I don't know what you're up to but let's go!"

" _Revenge!_ " _A sharp!_

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

" ** _Hee hee hee. Time to deal with the fans. Those that would dirty your precious song! Hee hee hee._** "

 _Yes, I will eliminated all who try to dirty my mama's song._

 _*creepy giggle* No one will stand in my way! NO ONE!_

* * *

 _So Sonia has been brainwashed! WAhahahahah!_

 _Jokes aside how was it. Good, bad, misspelled?_

 _Also please remember to comment, subscribe, share ideas (if you want), and I'll see you next time._


	6. Chapter 6: Chapter 5

Hello it's khffbleach9 returning from beyond the grave, AKA college. Here's a little something to get you through until next time.

* * *

Chapter 5: Battle Hymn of the Republic

Geo's POV

I was about to eave these jerks when all of a sudden Mega called out.

" **Hey there's someone coming kid. Be carful and stay on your guard.** "

Oh, who is it now!

A car suddenly pulled up in from of my house and that Cooper guy showed up again. Figures. Just figures!

"You two did anything odd happen in this area? I found a large amount of Z waves but when I got here, there wasn't anything out of place."

"No nothing's happened around here pops."

Pops? More like an annoying Gramps.

"But more importantly you're the one that put Prez in a bad mood and thanks to you we got into so much trouble!"

"I was just doing my job and being true to my duty."

 _Really I didn't know braking and entering was in the job descrption._

His Transfer started beeping.

"Hmm!? The Z wave levels are sky-rocketing! It's coming from over there!" he said but before we could see what was going on we heard a guitar sound and suddenly Cooper was down.

"Are you alright?"

Two more guitar sounds suddenly Bud and Zack are down.

"What in the!? Geo! Put on your Visualizer!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh!"I put on my Visualizer and right in form of me I see a cute blonde looking girl. She looks just like my angel except she's well blonde and there is something weird in her eyes.

" ** _Oh my. Looks like that boy can see us._** "

An FM-ian!

"Hey! Wake up! You're being controlled by an alien!"

 _"_ _ **Hee hee hee.**_ _"_

I tried to see where the FM-ian was and saw that it had turned unto a guitar.

 _I'm guessing that all of them change shape some how._

 _"_ _ **Please don't get in our way cutie. Harp Note he's trying to stop us, the bad boy. Give him a small nap for his bad behavior. Out of the way!**_ _"_

The Harp Note girl got that strange, empty, look again before she tried to do something to me with the guitar. I quickly dropped to the floor and avoided getting hit by some invisible object.

" **Don't get careless! This girl's the one who knocked the old man out. Lyra is an FM-ian who controls music notes. You can't let your guard down!** "

Despite the fact that she just tried to off me, she looked like she wanted to cry.

"Please! I don't want to hurt you. So please get out of our way."

She ended up fleeing on the wave road and continued to attack more citizens based on what I could tell from the screaming I heard.

I didn't really want to fight her since she looked like my angel, Sonia, but I think that that is the reason why I should fight. No one that looks like Sonia should have to cry.

"Mega. We've got to pulse in and go after her!"

* * *

Battle Hymn of the Republic is a song i had to learn in japanese class to learn te-form. Anyway i used this spring break to catch up on Yu-gi-oh Arc V, it's getting a little dark, and write this. I cleaned too I guess. What have you done?

Until next time! Saraba!


	7. Chapter 7: Chapter 6

Hello it is I, khffbleach9. it took me longer to write this than i would have thought. Originally the plan was to write as I play but i ended up playing as I write so I didn't have a lot of steam for this. The dialogue was a lot longer than I realized. Anyways I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Battle Prelude

Sonia's POV

I was able to see Geo again and all I wanted to do was to stay by his side but my thirst for revenge was so strong that I couldn't stop.

"Please! I don't want to hurt you. So please get out of our way."

 _Stay where you are Geo and you won't get hurt._

I decided to find a vantage point to get my revenge more efficiently and made my way to the local school's roof.

 ** _Sonia there's another EM being coming._**

I look around the Wave Road and I saw a boy that looked a lot like Geo but with slightly purple hair.

"Please stop this… whoever you are."

 _You look so much like Geo but you can't be him, I left him safe in the street_

"I am Harp Note don't get in my way. If you continue persisting I won't show any mercy to you either!"

 _Your just an look alike, your not the real thing._

Geo's POV

"If you continue persisting I won't show any mercy to you either!"

 _Don't say that if your going to make such a sad face._

" **Kid. You can't hold back if we have to fight her.** "

"I know."

We keep playing cat and mouse across town until she made her way to AMAKEN.

"Please! Stop following me!"

"I'm… I'm the same as you!"

"What's the same!? You can't understand how I feel! Why do you want to stop me so badly?"

 _Because you look like her, the same lovely face, same lonely looking .eyes, only the hair and eye colors are different. That's why… that's why…_

"I understand… how you feel"

" ** _Sonia… I mean Harp Note. You can't let his nonsense lead you astray. There is no one in the world who can truly know how another human being feels. That boy is a bad boy, trying to trick you. If you don't get rid of him now, you will only regret it later._** "

Sonia's POV

" ** _Sonia… I mean Harp Note. You can't let his nonsense lead you astray. There is no one in the world who can truly know how another human being feels. That boy is a bad boy, trying to trick you. If you don't get rid of him now, you will only regret it later._** "

I need to get rid of him or I'll regret it, even if he does look like him.

"Don't get… in my… way."

" **I see you're just as good a sweet talker as ever Lyra.** "

"What are you talking about Mega!?"

 _That wolf head in this boys hand must be what Lyra detected and from what he's saying the look like they know each other._

" ** _It's been a while Mega. Sorry but would you mind staying out of my way? After all, the fun is just about to start. I'm going to use this girl and the power of music to control Planet Earth. So what are you planning to do with that boy?_** "

" **I only have one goal. To have my revenge on the FM King.** "

Goe's POV

" **I only have one goal. To have my revenge on the FM King.** "

 _FM King?_

" ** _I see. The higher ups have their eyes on you and have been looking for you, you know._** "

" **I usually don't like to beat up ladies and since you were nice enough to tell me about the higher ups, I won't hurt you too bad.** "

" ** _How kind of you. But we're going to do what I like this time. I'm not going to let you get in my way._** "

" **Tsk, then we don't have a choice. Sometimes you've gotta do what you've gotta do.** "

" ** _If you go easy on me just because I'm a woman you'll be sorry! Let's go Harp Note!_** "

 _Wait this is moving to fast!_

"What are you guys talking about!?"

" **It's got nothing to do with you so stop talking! Give them all you've got!** "

And so I ended up having to fight someone that looks like my Sonia and what happened after was more than I could have ever imagined.

* * *

So how was it. Good, bad, misspelled.

Remember to comment,subscribe, and share ideas. AKA if someone can thing of a cool way to do the fight scene I'm all ears.

For now this is khffbleach9 signing out!


	8. Chapter 8: Chapter 7

Hello it is I khffbleach9. I didn't really update during the summer because I got a part time job, gone now, but school has started up so the goal is to do all the homework and use this as motivation to finish quickly. Here's chapter 7. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 7: The beginning of…

Sonia's POV

 _I will win! NO ONE WILL TAKE MAMA AWAY FROM ME! NOT EVEN YOU!_

"Shock Note!"

He pulled up a shield and then raised his wolf arm at me.

"Mega Buster!"

The wolf head turned into a mini cannon like earlier and landed a hit.

"ARGH!"

The jerk then tried to trick me by pretending to care.

"Are you alright?"

"SHUT UP!" He can't foul me though. NO ONE CARES… NOT… Even… Geo.

"MACHINE GUN STRING!"

I pull all the strength I had in this attack hoping to finish him of, hoping I wouldn't miss. I didn't except what happened next. He didn't move. He just stopped and took the attack.

He screamed out in pain and when it was over he looked at me and said, "Please I don't want to hurt you!"

I was frozen it shock. I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't fight him when he did something like this. I was going to stop this madness but then something stabbed me and everything turned red. It was a long time after that that I realized what had happened.

Geo's POV

Fighting her was unbearable. Every time it looked like I could land a solid hit I would think of how she looked so much like Sonia and I would freeze. I couldn't do it but I need to I need to save her. If I don't how could I face Sonia.

"Mega Buster!"

I was finally able to land a hit on her shoulder but it didn't help much. It hurt her and her scream made me feel like scum.

"Are you alright?" I called out unconsciously but it just made thing worse.

She was in pain and she wanted to take me out. She raised her injured arm (because the shoulder is part of the arm) and aimed an vicious attack at me. I didn't, no couldn't, move. Her eyes that screamed of rage and most of all despair kept me from moving. I need to end this somehow.

"Please I don't want to hurt you!"

It seemed that by some miracle I had succeed. She had actually stopped attacking.

"Harp Note. I…"

But before we could say or do anything a strange shadow showed up and ran a claw through her. She had slowly looked down and when she saw the hand/claw screamed bloody horror.

"HARP NOTE!"

* * *

I little short i know but hey brainstorming takes time. Also thank 3697014, for making me think "Damn I need to update".

So on to the usual:

How was it? Good, bad, misspelled?

Remember to comment, subscribe( by that i mean follow) and share ideas.

Until next time this is khffbleach9. Have a good night.


End file.
